


Il gufo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [63]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 14:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Bisogna temere nella notte, non si sa mai cosa può succedere."Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge delle Mani indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".Prompt: 34. Anello al dito.





	Il gufo

Il gufo

Qualcosa saettò nell’arco luminoso della finestra gettando la propria ombra su Sebastiana; pareva un uccello di grosse dimensioni, ma non emetteva nessun suono neanche nel battere le ali.

La bambina impallidì, vedendo la figura candida del gufo posarsi sul davanzale della sua finestra. Balzò giù dal letto, il gufo delle nevi la fissava con aria maestosa.

“Cosa fa qui il rapace signore della notte?” sussurrò. Allungò la mano, ma la creatura fece schioccare il becco.

La piccola ritirò la mano, rabbrividendo, facendo ondeggiare i boccoli dorati ai lati del viso. L’anello che portava al dito brillò, aveva una piccola luna incisa, ma per il resto sembrava una fede.

[108].


End file.
